los guardas del mundo infernal
by kaito-ladron
Summary: a koenma le ha llegado un mensajero anunciandole de que los guardas del mundo infernal iran al mundo humano a destruirlo.(aviso:yaoi kh)


Era una tarde soleada, y fría de invierno.  
  
En un parque cerca del instituto de Kurama se hallaba en un banco este ultimo.  
  
Estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando al cielo, habían terminado las clases y les daban vacaciones, ese había sido su ultimo día de clase.  
  
Al parecer se le veía preocupado y no paraba de suspirar.  
  
Hiei, que estaba sentado en un árbol de ese parque durmiendo tranquilamente, el ruido de un aleteo lo había despertado, y enfadado se alejó rápidamente de allí.  
  
Saltando de árbol en árbol, vio a Kurama sentado en aquel viejo banco, sonrió y se detuvo.  
  
Se acercó a él silenciosamente para que Kurama no lo notara, pero ,le salió mal la jugada pues Kurama, quien lo había oído, se giró y le vio.  
  
El le saludó, pero Hiei lo único que hizo, fue dar media vuelta e irse.  
  
Cuando llegó a un sitio donde estaba seguro de que Kurama no le veía, se sentó con rabia en la rama, sin entender porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza al zorro.  
  
-¡¡Hng!! ¡No puedo seguir así!-Hiei sacudió la cabeza con fuerza esperando que así los pensamientos sobre el pelirrojo desaparecieran, pero no consiguió nada con eso, así que no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer; cerró los ojos y lentamente cayo en el sueño.  
  
Mientras pasaba eso, Kurama en el otro lado del parque se levantaba del banco y se dirigía a su casa.  
  
Por el camino pensaba:  
  
*Me gustaría saber que le pasaba a Hiei... Supongo que ya me lo dirá...*  
  
-Que raro... hace tiempo que no tenemos misiones...-  
  
Esto ultimo lo dijo alto y sonriendo.  
  
Cuando llegó a su casa, Shiori estaba en la puerta esperándolo.  
  
Él se acerca a ella y Shiori le dice;  
  
-Acaba de venir una chica preguntando por ti, está dentro.  
  
Él confundido por eso entra corriendo a su cuarto ,pero, no sin antes saludar alos demas que estaban en el comedor.  
  
Subio a su cuarto y entro.  
  
Alli dentro,vio a botan sentada en su cama y observando con la vista todo su cuarto.  
  
El se acerco y le saludo;  
  
-"hola,que querias"?-  
  
-"em..hola,pues veras,esque hay una nueva mision"-  
  
-"y de que trata"?-  
  
-"hoy le ha llegado un mensajero a koenma,y le ha dado el siguiente mensaje:  
  
"dentro de una semana,los guardas del mundo infernal iran al mundo humano y una vez alli,lo destruiran para despues hacerlo suyo".  
  
-"despues de eso el mensajero desaparecio"-  
  
-"y que tenemos que hacer"?-  
  
-"pues hay que ir al mundo infernal a impedir que los guardas vengan a este mundo"-  
  
-"vale" -"y porque no se lo dices a yusuke"?-  
  
-"pues por que no estaba en casa"-  
  
-"cuando iremos al mundo infernal"?-  
  
-"cuando koenma-sama me diga,entonces ya vendre y os lo dire"-  
  
-"de acuerdo"-  
  
-"bueno yo me voy"-  
  
con esto ultimo botan saco su remo espiritual y se marcho de la habitacion.  
  
Kurama se tumbo en la cama pensando sobre lo que le habia dicho botan.  
  
-*me parece que dentro de poco tendre que pelear otra vez*-  
  
pensando eso se durmio.  
  
Habian pasado 2 horas y empezo a nevar.  
  
Kurama se desperto y somnoliento miro hacia donde se encontraba la ventana,pues creia haber escuchado un golpe,y en la ventana se encontro a hiei.  
  
El se levanto rapidamente de la cama y se dirigio hacia la ventana,la abrio y le hizo pasar adentro.  
  
Hiei entro al cuarto enfadado,ye que solo habia ido para contarle una cosa nda mas.  
  
El se sento en la silla y Kurama en la cama.  
  
-"para que has venido"?-  
  
-"bueno...esque cuando estaba en el parque,he visto a un tipo muy raro,a demas he sentido que era un demonio del mundo infernal"-  
  
-"y que has hecho con el"?- aunque Kurama ya sabia la respuesta...  
  
-"matarlo"-  
  
-"mm... vale haz lo que quieras"-  
  
luego de esa conversacion,hiei se levanta de la silla y se acerca a la ventana.  
  
Kurama tambien y le impide el paso.  
  
-"hace frio y esta nevando,no dejare que te vallas"-  
  
-"aparta,kitsune"-  
  
-"no"-  
  
hiei no se lo piensa ni un segundo,rapidamente se acerca a kurama y le da un beso,haciendo que este quede en sock.  
  
Y aprovechando eso lo aparta y se va.  
  
-"bueno que haga lo que quiera"-  
  
Kurama cierra la ventana y mira la hora.  
  
-"las 5:15"-  
  
el se acerca a la cama y se acuesta.  
  
Lentamente cayo en el sueño. 


End file.
